The Forbidden
by ladyblanc
Summary: AU School life! Sebastian is a new teacher with his own goals, Ciel is a student who also had his own goals. When the two clashes down, their tongues can lie but their heart can't. Demons are no exception.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fic people! Will be more detailed, will spell-check, better grammar and stuffs like that. I'll try my best *determined face***

**But I assure everyone that there will be some twist in the story ;)  
**

**So, I hope that you guys will enjoy the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: This girl *points to herself* doesn't own Kuroshitsuji...  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

It was spring, a perfect day to start the new semester of the school after the month-long winter holiday. Students walked into the school gate, the school "Primrose Academy" one of the best school in London. Students learned from the best teachers, had good facilities and good moral education. The school is a school that every parents would love to put their children in.

Students greeted each other when they entered their respective classroom, some were gossiping, some were playing, some were reading and some were just still sleepy for they weren't used to wake at such an early time in the morning during the winter holiday.

Ciel Phantomhive was just another ordinary boy, however he was smart yet his body was unfitting for a 16 year old boy. He was at his second year of high school and so far, he was doing well being an A grade student.

"Hey, how was your winter holiday?" a blonde haired boy walked up to Ciel as he sat on the blue-gray haired boy's desk.

"It was pretty boring, what about yours Alois?" Ciel asked back, Alois was one of the loudest person in the class, he was probably a B-grade student yet he excel in literature and drama. The perfect match for Grell Sutcliffe, the red haired student in the senior grade who was confused with his own gender.

"It was awesome, I went to Japan and it was really pretty!" Alois exclaimed as he dug something out from his pocket, "Here I bought this key chain for you."

"Thanks," Ciel said as he received the key chain from Alois and quickly tied the string to his phone.

As Alois went back to his seat, another blonde girl walked towards Ciel.

"Ciel, what club are you going to join this semester?" the blonde girl A.K.A Elizabeth Midford asked.

"Probably the French club or else maybe the music club," Ciel replied as he glanced at the wall clock, it was 5 minutes before the class starts.

"Which music club?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Classic," Ciel replied as he took out his books, preparing for the first class of the first day of the semester.

"Nice, alright then I'll talk to you later," Elizabeth said as she walked back to her seat, "Oh and by the way, don't you get bothered by wearing that eye patch all the time?" Elizabeth asked he boy before she completely sat on her chair.

"No, I'm used to it," Ciel replied.

Ciel was speaking the truth, he had been wearing the eye patch since the first day of the school back then when he was a junior in high school. He didn't like it when anyone asked him about it or moreover asked him to remove the eye patch.

_"No way in hell." _

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the first lesson had begun for the day. The students were expecting or , her real name to walk in for she is the teacher for Social Studies. Instead of the teacher that would always wear red, the principal walked in along with another teacher. A new teacher.

"Everyone rise," the class president, Bard, called out to the whole class.

The whole class rose from their seat and gave the principal along with the new teacher a bow.

"Good morning everyone, as you can see, we have a new teacher here, you will all have a new schedule," the principal, Mr. Tanaka said as he introduced the man standing beside him.

"This is Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, he will be teaching English to all of you, please be kind to him," the principal said as some whispers could be heard from the students.

"Alright, I'll leave hm to you Sebastian, enjoy your day," the principal said as he left the class.

The new teacher was a fine man, indeed close to perfection. He had black hair and crimson eyes which was really beautiful. He was tall and slim, his body was proportional, wearing a white shirt which had its first two buttons left unbuttoned along with a pair of black pants and black shoes. Ciel knew that in a matter of seconds, all girls would be gaping like dead fish in need of some air to breathe.

This would be the scenario

_"Oh my gosh, the new teacher is so hot!"_

_"He's gor-ge-ous!"  
_

_"I would love to be his girlfriend."  
_

_"I would love to fuck him without any hesitation."  
_

_"I need oxygen to breathe, he's waaay too sexy!"  
_

Ciel shuddered at the thought itself, those girls, seriously. The voice of the new teacher made Ciel come back to his sense._  
_

"Good morning everyone, my name is Sebastian Michaelis but you all can just call me Mr. Sebastian," the teacher introduced himself, "Since this is the first day of school, why don't we try to talk to each other?"

The whole class gave a 'yes' to the teacher.

"Alright, you all can ask me any question for I am sure that you all have a lot of questions for me, as this is English, consider it as a conversation practice," Sebastian said as he saw a hand raised up high.

The teacher gave a nod to the student.

"My name is Alois and I would like to know how old are you, you're really young" Alois said as the girl beside him Maylene gave a shock look. Asking the age of someone especially to a teacher would be rather impolite.

"I'm 21," Sebastian replied with a small smile.

And before Ciel could realize, he was listening to the whole conversation.

"Mr. Sebastian, I'm Finny and I would like to ask why are you teaching when you're only 21?"

"Well, I'm a student and it's a part of my requirement to graduate, I need to work."

"I'm Joanne and I would like to ask which major you are taking and in which university?"

"I'm studying Business Management and I'm studying at the University of Victoria."

"Scholarship?"

"Yes." _tch, so what if he gets a scholarship_

"I'm Andrew, what is your status?"

"I'm single." Murmurs could be heard from some female students.

Ciel knew that since that moment, everyone in the class liked Sebastian, he's charming, kind and he understands the students.

As boring as it is, Ciel got some information about Sebastian Michaelis.

He likes black

He loves kitten _eewww_

He had a younger sister

His parents owns a business in the fashion business

He lives alone currently in an apartment nearby

He loves to cook too

He can speak French

He used to study at Primrose Academy too and so on... boring...

"Excuse me, the young boy sitting beside Emily, you're the last, any question?" the teacher asked Ciel who was busy remembering the facts about the new teacher. Something about him is interesting.

"My name is Ciel, and I would like to ask that if you're a business major student why would you teach English lest work at a school, you could work part time at a business and your parents owns a business don't they?" Ciel asked as a smirk graced his face when he saw the expression of Sebastian. It was shock, amazement and a hint of anger...

It made Ciel wonder whether he was asking the wrong question. He was just asking a question that pops out from his mind. Yet he couldn't bring himself to wonder why Sebastian would look Ciel as if Ciel had just said something really offensive.

"I... I worked as a teacher because the Ms. Angelina is a friend of my family and she recommended me to the school," Sebastian replied as he gave a smile to Ciel who just sat down.

Ciel didn't say anything yet he found something was fishy about this teacher, he was sure that Sebastian wasn't saying the whole truth but decided to let it slide.

The bell rang again signalling that the class was over as students prepared themselves for the next lesson.

* * *

School ended at 4 as students were busy preparing themselves to get home, students shoving their home works and textbooks inside their bags. Bringing out their phone, some decided to hang out after school while some stayed back to go to their club.

Ciel decided to join the French Club, it was an easy club. They would practice French and at the end of each month, they would give a free French class for the elementary school of Primrose Academy.

The club ended at around 5 as Ciel walked through the hallway of the school. It was nearly empty as Ciel decided to go back to the class because he forgot to bring his phone that he left on his drawer.

When Ciel retrieved his phone, he walked down the stair as he saw Sebastian walking out from the Science Lab.

"Mr. Sebastian," Ciel called out as the teacher turned his head to look at Ciel, definitely not expecting Ciel to see him.

"Oh, Ciel, is there anything I can help you?" the teacher asked as he looked at the boy, he was really short for a 16 year old, even the shortest girl at the class was at least inches taller than him.

"No, just curious about you going into the Science Lab," Ciel said as he glanced at the Science lab, the door was open as Sebastian didn't close it due to Ciel calling him.

"I'm just getting something for Mr. Undertaker," Sebastian replied.

Mr. Undertaker was their Science teacher, he was a great teacher but creepy at the same time. He would sometimes show the students videos about how autopsy or surgery would be done making some students nauseous. He claimed that it was a part of studying biology.

"I see, okay then, I'll take my leave now, bye," Ciel exclaimed as he gave a smile to Sebastian.

"Bye to you too Ciel," Sebastian said as h waved at the student. He nearly got caught by Ciel. He needed to be more careful next time.

"I shall not slip," Sebastian said as he closed the door and walked away from the lab.

It was an interesting day for Ciel nevertheless.

* * *

**Okay, I'll end it up here! So what do you think? Leave me a review :)**

**I'll try to update frequently for I'm having my holiday and have nothing much to do!  
**

**Thanks for reading :D  
**

**ladyblanc  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! A massive thank you to everyone! I'm glad that so far this fic is doing well (it's only the first chapter)**

**The plot for this fic had been and is still bothering me, I can't stop thinking it! Trying to mold it so that the plot will be good! A friend of mine asked me how did I get my inspiration and honestly I don't even know :P This girl *points to herself* watched a lot of movies recently, from horror to romance, listened to a lot of music from modern to old songs, upbeat song to slow sad song, watched a lot of anime recently and read a lot of yaoi manga and VOILA there you go! **

**Alright, I'll stop talking, the story must go on...**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dream will I won Kuroshitsuji.**

**blah blah blah...**

* * *

Night came much to Sebastian's dismay, the first day of school had been pretty okay the students were lovely everything went well. He dragged himself to his apartment and there he was standing less than 3 meters away from his dear student, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ciel," Sebastian called out as Ciel called the teacher's name at unison. Both fell silent as they felt the awkwardness growing. First of all either of them expected that they would be neighbors and moreover a teacher living to place so near to his student. It was wrong and will never be right. Sebastian knew that they were not living under the same roof, yet they were living too close that it might spark rumors. It might not do well for Sebastian for it would give him a lot of trouble.

"So we're neighbors," Ciel said in a questioning tone yet his words were not a question but a statement.

"It seems so," Sebastian replied as he shoved his right hand down to his pocket to search for his keys.

Once the raven found his keys, he found himself fumbling on the keys, it was still bothering Sebastian's mind that his neighbor would be his own student.

"Mr. Sebastian," Ciel said as he took a step closer to the teacher, "May I have your number?"

That made Sebastian's jaw drop, _what on earth is this child thinking..._

"Sure, but why did you ask?" Sebastian asked his student back, feeling rather surprised._  
_

"Just in case something happens, I can call you, after all you live the nearest," Ciel replied as he took his phone out.

"That's reasonable," Sebastian replied as he gave Ciel his phone number, the student pressing the digits to his phone and saved the number.

"Do you think that I asked your number to stalk you or anything like that?" Ciel asked looking quiet irritated.

"No, of course not my dear student," Sebastian replied calmly although deep don he was bothered especially when Ciel emphasized on the word 'stalk'. The raven remembered earlier when he stepped into class 3-A a certain red-haired male/female practically jumped on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That particular student said that it was to enhance his drama skill for his role as Juliet in the drama "Romeo and Juliet".

Sebastian shuddered at the thought of the student who even said that he would want Sebastian to be his pracctice buddy even said that he would stalk him so that he could get the vibe of what it is to b in love.

Screw that male/female.

* * *

After exchanging nods to each other, Sebastian went inside to his lonely apartment. Since no cats were allowed, he had nobody except for himself in the dark apartment. Taking off his shoes, the raven put his bag down and proceeded to the bathroom. He had to stay calm or else his facade will fall off and everyone would know what was he up to.

Turning on the hot water, Sebastian stepped into the shower as he felt hot water struck his body like needles bu it wasn't painful. It was soothing, relieving his stress.

As the teacher took his hot nice shower, he was running a checklist about his students. He tried to recall them one by one, their names an appearances. When the name Ciel Phantomhive crossed his mind, Sebastian nearly slipped from the slippery floor. That boy was a bug surprise to him. Something about the boy made him special. Sebastian couldn't help but to recall Ciel's sapphire eyes, it was really beautiful yet something deep down inside his eyes were hidden. Sebastian was also curious about the eye patch that Ciel wore, he wondered what happened to the boy. The boy was really interesting and Sebastian had his eyes on him already, that student seemed to keep something and Sebastian being the curious ones would find it out sooner or later.

Slipping out from the shower, Sebastian took a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he opened the door of the bathroom that would lead him to his own bedroom. Wearing a simple black t-shirt, a pair of black boxer and a pair of dark blue jeans Sebastian was all set.

Going to the kitchen, Sebastian placed a bowl of spaghetti into the microwave and waited for the spaghetti to heat up. 15 minutes passed by as a 'Beep' could be heard from the microwave signaling that the food had been heated.

Taking the hot bowl along with a glass of water, Sebastian sat on the leather couch and gave a soft sigh before eating his spaghetti in silence. He was relaxing after a long day, it would never hurt to relax for a while and indulge himself in relaxation and after that it would be time for research.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Ciel was all prepared, he was dressed in an over-sized white t-shirt and a pair of light blue shorts. He had no idea that he was almost wearing the same clothes as Sebastian.

The new teacher really was something wasn't he? His eyes were captivating and his body was so fucking delicious. _"Did I just said that his body is fucking delicious?" _Ciel's brow raised an inch higher as he mentally slapped himself.

Ciel knew that Sebastian had something that he was hiding not only from himself, but to everyone. Ciel swore to himself that he would be the first one to know what was it about. Sebastian Michaelis had completely amazed Ciel and the boy couldn't wait for the next day of school.

Before Ciel could register anything to his mind, his eyes were wide enough that his eyeballs could pop put from the socket of his eyes.

"Damn."

* * *

Sebastian was listening to some random songs from his laptop when he suddenly heard a loud boom from the room beside him.

"What the hell," Sebastian muttered before he remembered that Ciel was staying in the room beside his'. Quickly, Sebastian ran outside as he looked to the side and found out that black smoke were coming out from the small gap at the bottom of the door.

"Ciel!" Sebastian yelled as he banged the door, Ciel could die if he kept on inhaling the smoke from the fire.

Without hesitation, Sebastian slammed his body to the door multiple times before it broke free letting he raven steppe in. The smoke was coming out from the kitchen as Sebastian walked into the kitchen looking at Ciel who was panicking.

The teacher with crimson eyes didn't hesitate to pushed Ciel aside and took matters to his own hands. Taking a wet cloth from the side of the sink, Sebastian lowered the wet cloth slowly to the burning empty pan and switch the stove off. The fire then went dead as Sebastian motioned Ciel to close the door to prevent any commotion and opened the window of the kitchen.

The kitchen that was once full of thick black smoke was now clear as Sebastian looked at Ciel with a calm yet dead stare.

"Ciel Phantomhive, care to explain to me what happened here," Sebastian said as he put his left hand, resting it on his left hip.

"What do you think, of course I was trying to cook," Ciel retorted as he put his right hand on his hip too.

Sebastian immediately knew that Ciel was a very stubborn child with a hard-rock head.

"Well, care to explain why you would leave an empty pan lest with a stove that was on?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"You do know that it's very dangerous."

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"If I didn't help you, you would be dead already."

"I won't and I know how to take care of myself!"

"Don't be so stubborn little one, just be grateful that I helped you."

"Shut up."

"Why are you so angry?"

"It's none of your business."

"Do not talk like to me in that manner."

"Like I care."

"Apologize now Ciel."

"In your dream Michaelis."

"Phantomhive, I will really need to talk to your parents."

"Don't even bother, they're dead!"

Silence filled the room before Sebastian opened his mouth again, "Very well, make sure that you clean this mess up and don't forget to lock the door, goodnight," Sebastian said as he turned his body, ready to walk out from the kitchen.

Ciel was silent, he didn't know why the sudden change in Sebastian's attitude. He realized that he might have said the wrong words and it might be rude to talk to his teacher in that manner. But he was really pissed too, who was Sebastian to lecture him about safety at home. Yet, his pride was too high to apologize to his teacher, just a 'sorry' felt like a forbidden word to Ciel's tongue. He wasn't someone who would apologize just like that.

Sebastian on the other hand was really frustrated but he had to keep his manner as he didn't want to face any unnecessary problems. The boy had been really rude and impolite to him and he made sure that he would have a long conversation with this student of his. What Ciel said really bothered him, his parents were dead yet the boy looked like he didn't give a damn about it. Could it be that the boy had kept his sorrow for himself and didn't want any pity. That must be it, Ciel was to proud to admit his own fear and pain.

The teacher was about to walk out from the kitchen when something crossed his sight. He saw that the old shelve that was holding plates and glasses was about to fall right on top of Ciel. Must've been because of Ciel's tantrum, he was slamming the shelve several times when they had their argument minutes ago.

"Ciel!" Sebastian called out as the shelve started to tumble down, some of its plates and glasses were about to fall.

**CRASH**

Ciel closed his eyes as he pictured the mess that the kitchen would be. It wasn't the first time, plates and glasses falling down. The shelve was too old to be true and would crumble down if he would add extra loads to it. Luckily, Ciel didn't keep many glasses and plates, yet the old damn shelve just couldn't hold it.

Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian on top of him, his bigger and stronger body covering and protecting his smaller and weaker body.

Blood was dripping from Sebastian, one of those shards must've cut Sebastian somewhere at the side of his forehead.

The blood dropped to Ciel's face as Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, he was shocked.

"Are you okay Ciel?" Sebastian asked, his voice was softer and gentler this time.

Ciel gave the teacher a nod, Ciel could smell Sebastian. He smelled really good, a soft tinge of white musk and some kind of spices along with a hing of cinnamon. He smelled really good and Ciel was enjoying the scent until Sebastian got up and held his hand out possibly helping Ciel to get up.

Ciel accepted the help as he hold onto the larger hand and could feel warm radiating from the contact of flesh they shared.

"Just seat here, I'll clean up the mess and then I'll tend to your wounds," Ciel said as he quickly took a broom and swept the floor.

"Don't even bother Ciel, I'll go back to my room," Sebastian said as he stood up.

Before Sebastian could even stand up a hand hold onto his hand, the teacher looked down to see Ciel holding his hand.

"Might care to explain why you are holding my hand?" Sebastian asked in a teasing tone as Ciel started to blush.

"P-please stay he-here, just wait for another 5 minutes and we can go back to your room, I'll tend your wounds there," Ciel replied. He was stuttering and Sebastian found it really cute and Ciel was really flushed, embarrassed that he had just stuttered. Well, it wasn't like Ciel was having a crush on Sebastian, he just didn't like the thought of owing anyone favor so he decided to return Sebastian a favor.

"Alright then," Sebastian replied as he sat down.

5 minutes had past as both were in Sebastian's apartment already. Sebastian doubted that Ciel was physically strong enough to do all the house works by himself. Ciel managed to clean the kitchen in less than 5 minutes. Another interesting thing about Ciel.

"I'm sorry," Ciel murmured as he wiped the cut with disinfectant as Sebastian looked at him, completely surprised.

"What did you say?" Sebastian asked once again, trying to make sure that he didn't hear the wrong words.

"I'm sorry!" Ciel apologized a little bit too loud much to his own liking.

Sebastian smirked.

* * *

**Had to cut this short, it's still a pretty long chapter. I'm developing the storyline in my head and I can't wait to show you guys!**

**Hope that you guys like reading it. I was writing this story while listening to Rihanna's "Where have you been" and Train's "Drive by" You people must listen to it! It's awesome and it boost my mood to keep on typing this story XD**

**Anyway, leave me a review!**

**ladyblanc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 up! Thank you very much for all the review, alerts, favs and just simply reading the fic! Thank you very much, love you guys XD**

**So, I'm really excited for this fic. The updates for this story will be at least once or twice per week, can be more than that, it depends :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Warning: Not much, probably the language**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Don't get me wrong," Ciel exclaimed as he pushed Sebastian lightly.

The teacher chuckled as the student put a plaster on his wounded forehead.

"You're really cure, aren't you," Sebastian said as he nearly burst out from laughter when the student's cheek burned into crimson red.

"Wha-what are you talking about you dumb teacher," Ciel retorted, his cheeks were flushed, "You can't say that to a student."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"That's inappropriate!" Ciel replied as he gave the teacher a small pout.

"Up to you then," the teacher replied with a smirk. Ciel was still embarrassed about the teacher's remark.

"Let me cook for you," the raven said as he walked to the kitchen and searched for some food.

"It's alright, I'm not hungry," the latter replied as he looked at the surrounding. It was pretty neat and the room smelled good, actually it smelt like Sebastian.

"You can't starve, remember you're a student, you need food to think," the teacher replied as he boiled the water to cook instant noodle.

"You said that I need to eat yet you cooked me instant noodle, how's that going to be good for me" Ciel replied to the teacher, actually challenging him with his statement which was true.

"I have nothing nutritious for you to eat at the moment, don't worry, you can come over for dinner starting from tomorrow, I'll cook nutritious food," the older male replied to the younger statement.

"What?" Ciel shrieked, he didn't expect Sebastian to ask him over for dinner everyday.

"It's alright, besides, it's kind of lonely here," Sebastian continued as he put the bowl of noodle in front of Ciel who was sitting on the sofa.

"Eat up."

The student didn't say anything as he muttered the word 'thank you' before eating the noodle.

* * *

"So what are you up to?" Ciel said as he put the bowl on the sink and washed the bowl.

"Not much, preparing for tomorrow and working on my report," Sebastian replied.

"Your work?"

"Yes, the requirement from the university is to work for a year and make a report about it."

"That's all?"

"No, of course I still have to study my materials."

"Sounds pretty hard."

"You really have lot questions in your mind don't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Just like a kitten, how cute."

"Hey!"

Ciel was about to stand from the sofa before he felt the teacher's hand grabbed his arm.

"I was just kidding, don't be so stiff," the teacher said as he pulled Ciel back to the sofa again.

Ciel glared at his teacher which gave no effect to the teacher who was busy with his laptop.

"Come again tomorrow, it's better to have someone at my home rather than nobody," Sebastian said as he ruffled Ciel's hair. It felt soft and Ciel find himself enjoying the touch from his teacher.

Wait.

"Excuse me, but I'll go back to my own room," Ciel said as he stood up as quick as possible realizing that he found enjoyment in his teacher's touch.

Sebastian said nothing as he gave Ciel a small pat at the back before he went back to his own work.

* * *

The next morning, school went as usual, Ciel was feeling bored as he stared at the board. The next lesson would be English and everyone was looking forward for it, the whole class had taken a liking for Mr. Sebastian.

The bell rang signalling that the English teacher would come into the class soon. As the students sat quietly on their chair waiting for their beloved teacher.

Suddenly running footsteps could be heard as students turned their heads to the door.

The door opened revealing their teacher running and shutting the door quickly. He looked slightly bothered as he squat, his back pressed on the back of the door.

"Mr. Se-"one of the student called out before she shut her mouth when the teacher put his index finger on his lips silencing the student.

Ciel was curious, the teacher wasn't acting like a teacher.

His question was answered when the whole class heard a loud "Mr. Sebastian" with a rather high-pitched voice and everyone instantly knew that it was Grell A.K.A The Drama Queen.

Squeals and whimpers could be heard from the hallway and Grell was silenced as everyone could hear the Student Council's president Will scolded the red-haired student. A loud 'get back to the class' could be heard as some more squeals could be head before everything went dead.

Everything became quiet and the whole class burst into laughter including Ciel. Sebastian gave a sigh of relief before he silenced the whole class and everything became normal again.

* * *

It was dismissal time as Ciel proceeded to the French Club when he saw Sebastian once again on the Science Lab. This time, Ciel would not let this teacher slip from his fingers as he stood at the side of the door silently looking at what the teacher was doing. He could see Sebastian was flipping over some kind of thick book and he could see the male who was wearing his reading glasses looking at the shelves full of chemicals.

"Mr. Sebastian," Ciel called out as he could see the teacher tensed up when he turned his head and saw his student standing in front of him.

"Yes Ciel?" the teacher replied obviously trying to hide his nervousness yet Ciel could sense it.

"What are you searching for?" the sapphire-eyed student asked.

"Nothing, I was just flipping over the books here," Sebastian said as he closed the book and returned the piles of thick books back to its rightful shelve.

"Liar," Ciel muttered before he walked out from the science lab, he wasn't happy that he couldn't obtain the answer he wanted to know. It was very obvious that Sebastian was searching for something.

As the raven looked at the student who disappeared from his sight he let out a sigh of relief. That was really close. He needed to be more careful next time and to make sure that Ciel wouldn't think that he was doing something suspicious.

"Damn," Sebastian said softly as he covered his face with his left hand and he smirked.

"This shall be an interesting game."

Ciel Phantomhive was officially Sebastian's favorite student, he was sharp, observant and he could see through Sebastian in which nobody could.

* * *

Weeks rolled on into months, it had been 3 months since Mr. Sebastian had been teaching in Primrose Academy. And in those 3 months, Ciel's relationship with the teacher gradually changed. Ciel was no longer hat cold and ignorant to the teacher. While Sebastian was more open to Ciel, at home, he treated Ciel more like a younger brother. He was more affectionate to Ciel compared to other students. Sebastian hid it well but of course Grell was always suspicious and claimed that Sebastian would be his Romeo in the school act replacing Ronald Knox who was known as the party-boy at the class. Of course Ronald would be happy to offer his role to Sebastian but once again Sebastian declined it as polite as he could.

"So how was your day today, especially in class 3A?" Ciel asked as he sat beside Sebastian.

"It was pretty okay, we had a debate today about Gender Inequality and I'm sure you know who was the most passionate," Sebastian replied as he looked over the test papers of the students.

"Grell," Ciel muttered before he laughed softly.

The two just had their dinner, it had been Ciel's habit to come over Sebastian's apartment and he would only return when he was about to retire for the day.

"You need to laugh more, it's good for your health," Sebastian said as he patted Ciel on the head lightly.

"Whatever," the student swat Sebastian's hand before he took his own math homework and did it in less than 20 minutes.

"You're smart," Sebastian said as he looked at Ciel's paper, it was complete and written in the perfect handwriting.

The latter didn't reply to the teacher's statement as he starred at the ceiling. A question popped up from Ciel's head as he turned his head to face the teacher.

"Sebastian, I have a question for you," the student said.

"It's Mr. Sebastian for you," Sebastian replied as he took off his reading glasses.

"Sebastian," Ciel repeated the name.

"Fine, what is it?" the teacher asked and felt his eyebrows twitched when he saw the student smirked, obviously happy that he had his way.

"I can't say this for sure, but I think that you have other goals in terms of your career in Primrose Academy," Ciel said as he looked at the teacher's face searching for any change in his expression.

"Of course I would like to gain experience," Sebastian replied as he yawned and stretched his body. Obviously sitting for a long time would make the body sore.

"You really don't trust me?" Ciel asked quietly as he looked at those pair of crimson eyes.

Sebastian was silent, he couldn't answer Ciel. Did he really trust Ciel for he information and the truth? Sebastian wasn't even sure if Ciel could handle the truth.

"If you'll be a sweeter boy then I might perhaps tell you something," Sebastian replied.

"You must be kidding me you fool!" Ciel raised hi voice, he wasn't happy about it.

"Why would you even want to know my business?" Sebastian asked.

"That's because you kept on doing suspicious things in the school!" Ciel replied to the question.

"Oh really?" Sebastian replied in a mocking tone which provokes Ciel even more.

"Yes you son of a bitc-" Ciel wasn't able to finished his sentence when the teacher pinned him down to he sofa.

"Language Ciel," Sebastian reminded the already provoked student before he gave a soft peck to the cheek.

"Be sweet and I'll tell you one day," Sebastian replied as he stood up and packed his files.

Ciel's face burnt into red crimson, his teacher just kissed him on the cheek. Too embarrassed to say a word, the student left the apartment without any single word.

A small smirk made its way to Sebastian's face, the game had started and he would like to see how Ciel would react to it. It would be fun to watch.

A little game won't hurt.

* * *

Ciel was lying on the bed, his cheeks were still flushed. He could still feel the kiss, it lingers on his cheek longer than what he wanted it to be. It burns against his skin and when the teacher kissed him he could feel something stirred inside him.

"This can't be happening," Ciel mumbled to himself as he pulled the cover covering his whole body.

"I shall not lose this game," Ciel said to himself. He swore to himself that he would know what Sebastian was up to. What Sebastian had been doing was really suspicious and it was beyond normal for a teacher to do these kinds of things at the school. Sebastian was always in the Science Lab searching for something and recently Ciel would see him sitting on the bench observing students and teachers during breaks.

"He's really interesting though," the boy mumbled to himself again as he smirked.

"Sebastian Michaelis is mine."

* * *

Sebastian on the other side was still sitting on his sofa, the laptop was seated on his lap. He was running through the student's profile and he was currently reading Ciel's profile.

A chuckle escaped Sebastian's throat, Ciel was something more that Sebastian had expected.

"Ciel Phantomhive is mine."

* * *

**Let the game begin! *fires gun* How is it?**

**And yes, there will be more romance in the upcoming chapters! I wonder who will be the first one to fall *evil laugh* **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Review and thank you**

**ladyblanc**


	4. Chapter 4

***Drum rolls* Here we go, the next chapter!**

**A massive thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerts and favs :D**

**So just a mini announcement, this fic will have 2 arcs and there will be twists here and there. I'll spare what the twists are and I hope that you guys will stick around til the end :)**

**Sorry for the late update, I was up to many things, need to sort things out and was busy with organizing my stuffs :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The school bell rang once again for the eighth time of the day, signaling that school time was over. Ciel walked out from the class. He wouldn't need to go to the French club for the leader of the club was sick and none of the members were needed. Ciel had foolishly agreed with Elizabeth that he would go to the fencing club and watch her brother.

Sighing to himself, Ciel made his way to the hall and he could see people practicing with their swords. Ciel himself knew how to use the sword and he had used it a lot of times in the past. He knew the details of the sword, his hand was accustomed to grip the sword for a long time. Ciel knew each moves, each strategies to win a match. He used to practice a lot in the past.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth's voice was calling out his name as she waved to him, leading him to a seat at the edge of the room.

"So when will the match start?" Ciel asked the females student. He really didn't want to watch the match but he had to agree or else he would have to bear with a crying Middleford and it won't be good.

"It's starting now," Elizabeth said.

"Who's the teacher in charge?" Ciel asked Elizabeth.

"Mr. Sebastian." the girl replied.

"What?" Ciel answered as if on cue the teacher walked into a room and was preparing the students for a match,

Ciel was startled, he really didn't expect Sebastian to be a swordsman too. Ciel thought that Sebastian was this teacher who had nothing to do in school beside teaching and hanging out in the science lab all the time.

* * *

The match ended and it was really boring for Ciel. Elizabeth's brother won the match yet Ciel could point out a lot of mistakes made by both students. Their techniques were really lame and their tactics were really bad too.

Ciel was lost in his though until Ciel could feel someone calling his name.

The boy turned his head and saw a student whom he forgot his name called him as the boy who could use a sword too.

"Very well then, Ciel please step up and have a match with me,"a voice that Ciel knew too well was heard.

"Me?' Ciel asked, wanting to make sure as he made eye contact with Sebastian.

"Yes, the students insist to have a match between a teacher and student, and seeing that you're not a member of the club yet you can fence, why don't we try it?" Sebastian said with a smirk. "Or are you scared Ciel?"

_Damn you and that smirk. I'll wipe it out from your face!_

"Sure, it's an honor for me Mr. Michaelis," Ciel replied with a smile and emphasizing on the 'Mr Michaelis' with sarcasm. Sebastian knew better not to trust the smile that Ciel was flashing, he knew that the boy was indeed really angry and would beat the crap out of him back at home tonight.

Fencing for Ciel was something as simple as eating his lunch and he was positive that he would win this match.

One of the students made sure that both parties were ready before signaling to everyone that the 'friendly match' had started.

At first both weren't making a move, they swung their sword once in a while to their enemy's direction. Everyone was silent as the atmosphere of the battle was a little bit different, even Elizabeth had a feeling that Ciel was a master in fencing.

The two went into circles for some time and the two struck. It was cliche yet everybody gave out a gasp, they knew that Sebastian was really good with fencing and yet Ciel could block his attack. It was rare for someone to be able to block his attack without knowing how fast, accurate and strong Sebastian was.

"Not bad Ciel," Sebastian said as he retreated to his original position again.

"Same to you teacher," Ciel replied back. Ciel had to admit that Sebastian was really good, he was really strong that if Ciel didn't tighten his defense, he would've lost the match already.

The room went silent for awhile as both were trying to find flaws withing their opponent. And in a blink of an eye, Sebastian was charging onto Ciel. Ciel was able to dodge the attack however Sebastian was stronger and faster than Ciel hence the sword could dodge it but his body couldn't.

Before Ciel realized in what position he was, everybody was staring at them. Ciel then looked up to see that Sebastian's eyes were looking at his. A blush made its way to Ciel's cheek as he found his body trapped in between Sebastian's arm and Ciel's back was on the floor.

"You lost," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ears which made the crimson in Ciel's cheeks turned into a deeper ones.

"Wha-What you, get off of me," Ciel stammered as he tried to push Sebastian.

But it was too late for the whole crowd, the doomsday package had arrived and everybody wasn't prepare for it.

Grell Sutcliff.

"No!" a yell that couldn't reach its high note boomed into the room as everyone turned their head to the door.

There, Grell was standing in horror as his eyes were locked onto Ciel, he was about to kill him.

"Gre-Grell, thi-this is a mis-mistake," Sebastian gulped as he knew that the student would molest him right here and right now.

"No excuses love, I'm gonna kill this brat, go to hell!" Grell roared as he charged with full-speed like a raging bull however he tripped on his shoelace and fell onto the ground.

Everyone was silent, nobody dared to laugh at him because they knew that he would star to whine and would never shut his mouth.

A laugh cracked as everyone were trying to figure out who was laughing and it turned out to be Ciel who was trying to control his giggling.

_He's giggling like a high school girl_ Sebastian thought as he looked at Ciel's face, it was rare to see Ciel laugh like that.

"You damn brat!" Grell growled as he cursed at his broken nails, he just went to the salon yesterday for manicure.

"Grell Sutcliff what the hell do you think you are doing?" a voice that everyone knew so well could be heard.

"Will!" Grell beamed in excitement as if he was having a back-up to beat Ciel, "This brat is making fun of me and he's harassing Mr. Sebastian."

"Cut that 'I'm-so-cute' voice and I think you're the one who's harassing people, now off to the office," Will instructed as some of his fellow student council ember dragged him away. Only Will could handle Grell from his overly-fondness to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian, I will make sure that Grell will learn his lesson," Will apologized as he bowed his head showing his respect to the teacher.

Sebastian just gave Will a nod before standing up.

"Now everyone please go home, the school is going to close soon," Will announced as some students started to walked off the room while other students who were reluctant to leave had to leave because Will was glaring daggers at them.

What a day.

* * *

"You were making a fool out of me weren't you?" Ciel asked Sebastian after everything was settled down and Ciel dropped by to Sebastian's apartment for dinner.

_This brat, he still has the guts to come here and ask for dinner and yet he dares to talk to me like that._

"I'm not, I think that I'm better in fencing compared to you," Sebastian replied as he munched on his salad.

Ciel's eyes narrowed dangerously, nobody could insult him, nobody could insult the Phantomhive.

"Very well then, I think I'll spread rumors about you having a relationship with Grell outside the school," ciel said and he smirked when he saw Sebastian choked on his salad.

"Please, don't be a baby, your pride is not wounded," Sebastian retorted.

"I had been fencing for a long time and never had I lost," Ciel replied, he didn't like to lose especially losing to someone like Sebastian.

"Come on, there's always a first time for everything Ciel," Sebastian said and he could feel his level of tolerance at its limit. This brat should be taught a lesson.

"Tch, whatever you say," Ciel muttered as he made his way to the living room and sulked.

"What a baby," Sebastian muttered as he was left alone once again to wash the dishes.

Sebastian himself was starting to wonder why he would spoil Ciel, actually Ciel was starting to become a brat because he was spoiled by Sebastian.

Well, he felt comfortable around Ciel. the boy was smart and cute in his own way.

Sebastian nearly dropped the plate when he realized that he was admitting that Ciel was cute. Hell no...

That kid was a brat who doesn't know the meaning of being grateful.

Sighing to himself, Sebastian dried his hand before he walked himself back to the living room. Ciel was sitting on the couch, his legs were pressed to his chest as he was still sulking.

"What the hell," Sebastian muttered as he looked at the boy, definitely not cute.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Sebastian apologized although he knew that he did nothing wrong.

Ciel didn't reply as if he was in a deep thought.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out to the teacher, "Come here."

Sebastian could feel his eyebrows twitched in annoyance but complied to Ciel's wish.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked as he sat beside Ciel.

"You said that there's a first time for everything."

"Right."

"I've been wanting to try this for a long time now."

"What is it?"

Ciel kept quiet before he leaned forward to Sebastian and gave a small peck to Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian was caught off guard as his eyes widened in surprised. Ciel's lips was soft against him. It just felt right.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss as he was blushing furiously.

There was an awkward silence before Sebastian leaned forward and captured those lips with his again.

It was a chaste kiss as Ciel never thought that Sebastian would return the favor.

Ciel broke the kiss as he lowered down his gaze, he didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. It never happened before. He just wanted to feel how it is to kiss someone else but he never knew that it would make his heart beat so fast.

_What's wrong with me?  
_

* * *

**Naaw... first kiss *fireworks***

**Thank you for reading this fic :) Will try to update soon cause I'll be leaving for a vacation soon :D**

**Leave me a review :)**

**Cheers!**

**ladyblanc**


End file.
